1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for cleaning vehicles. In another aspect, the invention concerns a manually operated blow-drying device for removing moisture from the surface of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After washing a vehicle, it is desirable to remove the excess water from the vehicle in order to prevent spotting caused by dirt or other materials present in the water droplets on the surface of the vehicle. Many automated vehicle washing systems include an automatic dryer station which removes moisture from the surface of the vehicle as it is driven under the dryer. This type of automatic dryer system is typically mounted on the floor of an automated car wash bay. After the vehicle has been washed, the vehicle passes under the dryer system where high velocity air is blown in an oscillating pattern across the vehicle, thereby removing moisture from its surface.
Although vehicle blow-drying devices have been employed in automatic car washes for years, no suitable equivalent exists for manually blow-drying a vehicle. Currently, in order to dry a manually washed vehicle, the moisture on the surface of the vehicle must be manually wiped using a towel, shammy, or other wiping device. Such manual wiping of moisture from the surface of a vehicle can be a time consuming and rather strenuous task.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a manually operated blow-drying device which can be used to dry the surface of a vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a manually operated blow-drying device for drying a vehicle without any physical contact between the blow-drying device and the surface of the vehicle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a manually operated vehicle blow-drying device that discharges heated air to aid in removal of moisture from the surface of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a manually operated vehicle blow-drying device that is easy to install and operate in existing manual car wash facilities.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a manually operated vehicle blow-drying device which includes a flow-through swivel joint which allows air to pass through the joint while the joint provides for pivotal movement of the boom.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a manually operated vehicle blow-drying device employing a handle that allows the operator to move freely around the vehicle while drying the vehicle""s surface without kinking of the air supply hose.
It should be noted that not all of the above-listed objects need be accomplished by the invention described and claimed herein. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description, claims, and drawing figures.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a manually operated blow-drying device for drying a vehicle. The blow-drying device comprises an overhead support assembly, a hose, a blower, and a handle. The hose is coupled to the support assembly and extends generally downwardly therefrom. The blower is fluidically coupled to the base end of the hose and is operable to force air through the hose and out of the distal end of the hose. The handle is coupled to the distal end of the hose and is operable to aid in manual manipulation of the hose.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a manually operated blow-drying device for drying vehicles. The blow-drying device comprises an upright support structure, a support housing, an elongated boom, a hose, a blower, and a handle. The upright support structure has a lower portion rigidly coupled to the ground and an upper portion which extends at least five feet above the ground. The support housing is rigidly coupled to the upper portion of the support structure. The boom is pivotally coupled to the support housing and extends laterally therefrom. The hose has an attached portion extending along and coupled to the boom and a detached portion extending generally downwardly from the boom. The blower is positioned in the support housing and fluidically connected to the hose. The blower is operable to force air into a base end of the hose. The handle is coupled to a distal end of the hose and is operable to aid in manual manipulation of the distal end of the hose.
In accordance with a still further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle cleaning system comprising a support housing, an air displacement assembly, a flow-through swivel joint, an elongated overhead boom, and a hose. The support housing defines a protected interior space and an outlet opening. The air displacement assembly is received in the protected interior space and is operable to displace air through the outlet opening. The swivel joint has an open inner collar, a concentric outer collar, and a ball bearing. The open inner collar is rigidly coupled to the support housing and is positioned over the outlet opening so that air flowing through the outlet opening flows through the inner collar. The outer collar is concentrically disposed generally around the inner collar. The bearing is positioned generally between the inner and outer collars and is operable to reduce frictional resistance to the rotation of the outer collar relative to the inner collar. The boom has a proximal boom end rigidly coupled to the outer collar and a distal boom end horizontally spaced from the support housing. The hose has an attached portion coupled to and extending along the boom and a detached portion extending generally downwardly from the distal boom end. The hose is connected in fluid flow communication with the outlet opening.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a method of drying a vehicle is provided. The method generally comprises the steps of: (a) actuating a blower which forces air through a hose; (b) manually grasping a handle coupled to a detached portion of the hose; (c) pivoting an overhead boom to which an attached portion of the hose is coupled by manually moving the handle; and (d) discharging air out of the detached portion of the hose and onto a vehicle, thereby drying the vehicle.